


Interlude: Treasure

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [69]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully was supposed to be his punishment.  They both knew that.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 8





	Interlude: Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "treasure".

Scully was supposed to be his punishment. They both knew that. The old ball and chain, holding him back, a drag on his perpetual motion. The rock he would always be pushing up a hill. The eagle tearing his ideas to shreds every morning, after a painstaking night reconstructing them.

She wasn’t supposed to be the temptation just out of reach, he thought. Even he didn’t know he had a thing for bossy little redheads until she showed up. Diana had been the bait. Scully was supposed to be the trap. Steel jaws. They had expected him to gnaw his own leg off to get away from her.

Instead she was the treasure, and they just handed her to him. She was Ariadne, leading him out of the labyrinth. He wrapped her strength around him like so much golden thread, weaving himself a sort of armor from the glint in her eyes. She saw the minotaur. She knew. But she never looked back - she was wiser than he was. There wouldn’t be any myths about Scully. Her life wasn’t a cautionary tale. When she walked out of hell, she never flinched, never glanced behind her.


End file.
